gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Caddy
The ProLaps & Nagasaki Caddy is a golf cart in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, The Ballad of Gay Tony ''and [[Grand Theft Auto V|''Grand Theft Auto V]]. Description Design For much of its appearances, the Caddy's compact, open air design has remained unchanged, with the exception of several minor cosmetic modifications, such as a higher frontage in GTA Vice City Stories, and roof framing in The Ballad of Gay Tony. The Caddy is naturally found at the golfing areas in both Vice City and the State of San Andreas. The Caddy is most likely powered by a riding mower engine and, as a result, typically emits a quieter humming engine noise. Between GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, entering a Caddy automatically equips the player with a Golf Club as a melee weapon, providing the melee space is not already occupied. The Caddy is the official gang car of the Leaf Link Golfers, although they are usually only ever seen driving it inside or around the Golf Course. Stealing it from golfers will result in being dragged out of the cart and beaten with golf clubs. Since it has no doors, the player is particularly vulnerable when having a wanted level, as the player will be instantaneously pulled out by a police officer and arrested if the Caddy is traveling in low speeds. The Caddy in The Ballad of Gay Tony is indicated to be manufactured by ProLaps (stamped with a "ProLaps Golf" badge, likely parodying Nike Golf, even though the GTA IV era equivalent of Nike is Eris); although having been reworked to sport more detailing, the Caddy is devoid of any headlights and taillights. Unlike earlier renditions, the only body color available on a Caddy is glossy white, and the Caddy feature noticeable wear and tear. In addition to the regular Caddy, a grilled variant that protects the driver cab from oncoming golf balls exists in the game; an unnamed union official is strapped to the vehicle during "Practice Swing" and is forced to leak information to Rocco Pelosi while tied to the vehicle. This Caddy, which can be obtained with a trick, does not feature working doors as anyone entering it will enter as if it has no doors; the cage is merely a prop which can be toggled on or off. In Grand Theft Auto V, the Caddy makes a return and looks very similar to the version in TBoGT, except that appears with more colors. There are 2 variants, which there is a minor difference between those found on Los Santos and those found in Blaine County: * The Caddy, which is the same in TBoGT, except the detailed texture, the abscence of armrest and the more visible front vent. Sometimes can fe found loaded either a bag or a bottle. Only spawns at the Los Santos Golf Club, no matter if the player is playing golf or not. * The "Utility" Caddy, which looks older and cheaper. This version features a lower frontage, different windshield framing, less comfortable seats and small headlights. This variant spawns most of the times dirty and, randomly, with or without roof. However, the same one can be detached with a hard collision, especially over the roof. Spawns more frequently in Sandy Shores and rarely at the Los Santos Golf Club. Performance The Caddy is very light but very slow, and has a high center of gravity, causing it to take damage quickly, bounce around more violently and roll easily; as such, caution must be exercised when driving along a roadway where vehicles travel in high speeds. While the Caddy's bottom-heavy weight distribution means that it is less likely to rest upside down after a roll, the Caddy may end up resting on its back, immobilizing it. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Caddy is the slowest car in the game, with a top speed of 21 mph. It also takes less damage, and is very easy to cripple, However, it possesses more heightened suspensions and good hill climbing power, effectively handling like a slow Quad, thanks to its weak but effective 4WD drivetrain. Although it is most likely an electric vehicle, Luis will "start" it and in addition a starter can be heard, most likely a developer's oversight. In GTA V, the Caddy still retains its performance than its TBoGT variant, but given the aspects of realistic damage, the Caddy's damage deformation is extremely poor, as its wheels are prone to bend in a high-speed collision, rendering it undrivable. Notable Owners *Rocco Pelosi owns a caged variant. *Golfers Locations GTA Vice City * Driven around the Leaf Links golf course by golfers around noon. * Parked in bushes in Ocean Beach near the lighthouse. GTA San Andreas * Often found in the car park of the Avispa Country Club in San Fierro. * Driving around the golf course at the Avispa Country Club in San Fierro. * At the movie studio in Vinewood, Los Santos. * Driving around at the Yellow Bell Golf Course. * Can be spawned using a cheat : ** PS2 : Circle, L1, Up, R1, L2, X, R1, L1, Circle, X ** PC : rzhsuew ** Xbox : B, LT, D-Pad Up, RT, White, A, RT, LT, B, A GTA Vice City Stories * Inside the Leaf Links golf course by the tennis court. In the PlayStation 2 version of the game, the Caddy may be used to trigger the Caddy Daddy side-mission. * At the InterGlobal movie studio in Prawn Island and also near the entrance of the Leaf Links Golf Club. The Ballad of Gay Tony * Near the mini golf course on Firefly Island in multiplayer. * Found at the golf course in western Algonquin in multiplayer. * During "Practice Swing", which is the only way to get one in single player. After the final objective (driving Tony back to his apartment in the Caddy), the vehicle should be right behind you. Then simply take it and park it at the safehouse. GTA V Golfer * Likely found at the Los Santos Golf Club. * Can be spawned with the cheat code button combinations; ** , LB, , RB, , , RB, LB, , (Xbox 360) ** , , , , , , , , , (PlayStation 3) Civilian * The version without the roof can be sometimes found in Sandy Shores along with the normal one. * For some reason, the Utility Caddy will sometimes appear in the Los Santos Golf Club after playing golf. Video Trivia General * The Caddy plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** GTA San Andreas: K-Rose * "Caddy" is the nickname for Cadillac cars, despite this, the Caddy is not manufactured by Albany. 3D Universe * In GTA Vice City, the Caddy can be spawned by the cheat code, BETTERTHANWALKING. * In Vice City, the Caddy that is located in the bushes is not visible before entering it. Even if you manage to see in a helicopter (using bottom-view camera), the Caddy is still "invisible". Probably happens because the Caddy is supposed to spawn at the golf club, but since the place doesn't allow weapons, Rockstar made another spawn location, which is a bit tricky. HD Universe * The Caddy in TBoGT will always be dirty, even cleaning the vehicle by trainers will not work. * In TBoGT the rims seen on on the Caddy are scaled down versions of the ones seen on the Fortune. * As it said previously, in GTA V, the utility Caddy can spawn in the Golf Club. Interestingly, features other colors and a cleaner bodywork. This is likely a glitch, as the Civilian Caddy and the Golfer Caddy shares their GXT names, thus making no technical differences between them. * All civilian caddys seem to have the unique custom plates "STATE GAMBLER ALL OR NOTHING". * The Caddy actually doesn't have any working external lights (except the utility variant in GTA V). Other vehicles that doesn't have external lights are The Liberator and the Tractor. * In the portuguese translation for GTA V, the Caddy's name was translated to "Carrinho de Golfe", which means Golf Cart. Navigation }} de:Caddy es:Caddy fr:Caddy nl:Caddy pl:Wózek golfowy Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Special Vehicles Category:Small Cars Category:Buggies Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by ProLaps Category:Electric vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Nagasaki Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles